Kuroko no rape
by SeiraChi
Summary: Story erklärt sich durch den Titel selber


Er war spät dran. Verdammt! Zügig stieg Kuroko aus dem Taxi aus, das ihn zu seinem damaligen Captain Akashi Seijuro nach Hause gefahren hatte. Er hatte ihn auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen um über die alten Zeiten in Teikou zu plaudern. Dafür hatte er sich gut angezogen, passend zur der heißen Hitze des Sommers trug er Hotpants und ein weißes T-Shirt.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein riesiges Hochhaus der noblen Art. Kuroko schluckte schwer, er war leicht nervös. Hoffentlich würde Akashi nicht sauer sein, da er zu spät kam. Er war da ja sehr pingelig. Kuroko lief ins Gebäude hinein an der Pforte vorbei an der eine Frau saß und etwas am Computer tippte. An den Aufzügen drückte er den Knopf und musste ungefähr eine Minute warten bis er kam. Da das Haus riesig war, vermutete Kuroko dass er deswegen so lange brauchte. Es waren insgesamt 50 Geschosse. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass beide Aufzüge ganz weit oben waren. Während Kuroko wartete gesellte sich ein junger Mann, etwas älter als Kuroko, er schätzte ihn auf 18 oder 19 Jahren. Er hatte etwas längere braun gefärbte Haare und tief dunkel schwarze Augen. Eine Jeans und ein grünes Oberteil auf dem etwas auf Englisch drauf stand, was Kuroko aber von der Seite aus nicht lesen konnte. Er war sowieso nicht gut in Englisch, von daher interessierte es ihn auch nicht viel. Kuroko wandte sich wieder den Aufzügen vor ihnen zu.

Ding! Da war er auch schon endlich. Die Türen glitten zur Seite auf und beide traten ein. Kuroko drückte auf die 45, der andere Kerl auf die 39. Nach kurzer Zeit schlossen sich die Türen und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Es war ein recht alter Aufzug und fuhr deshalb auch nicht gerade schnell und es lief auch keine Musik so wie Kuroko es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Plötzlich fröstelte es Kuroko, er hatte schon unten in der Lobby gemerkt, dass der Kerl in anstarrte. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl ging einfach nicht weg. Naja, sie waren schon im 24. Stock. Bald hatte er es geschafft.

Aus dem nichts fing der Aufzug an zu ruckeln und das Licht flackerte. Kuroko musste sich am Geländer festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Und da blieb er hängen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Kuroko riss die Augen auf. Er durfte jetzt keine Panik schieben! Er warf dem anderen Kerl einen kurzen Blick zu, aber auch er schien verwirrt zu sein. Also drückte Kuroko auf die Alarm-Taste. Und dann noch 10 weitere Male, aber es tat sich nichts, kein Ton, auch wenn er längere Zeit drückte. Kuroko seufzte auf. Dann mussten sie eben warten bis der Aufzug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Nach geschlagenen zwei Minuten tat sich immer noch nichts und Kuroko fächelte sich inzwischen etwas kühle Luft zu, da es immer wärmer im Aufzug wurde. Kein Wunder, denn die Klimaanlage war auch ausgefallen. Wunderbar!

„Vielleicht können wir ja die Türen auseinander schieben und schauen wo wir feststecken. Eventuell könnten wir ja dann rausgehen." schlug der Kerl vor. Kuroko nickte. Das wäre eine Idee. Aber er war dafür zu schmächtig und zu schwach, also überließ er es dem anderen Typen, der sich dann als Kenji vorstellte. Vielleicht hatte sich Kuroko doch geirrt und er ist kein nerviger Spanner?

Mit kräftigen Schüben brachte Kenji es fertig die Türen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, aber nur soweit dass ein Kind sich durchzwängen konnte. Sie waren zwischen zwei Stockwerken stehen geblieben. Der Boden des oberen Stockwerkes fing ungefähr bei Kurokos Hüfte an. Nach kurzem Überlegen meinte Kenji dann: „Komm, versuch mal dich da raus zu quetschen, dann kannst du Hilfe holen." Kuroko nickte. Er ging an die Türen und stemmte sich mit Leichtigkeit nach oben dann versuchte er sich hinzulegen und durch zu krabbeln. Es sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus. Bis dass er irgendwann nicht weiter kam. Weder vor noch zurück. Er steckte fest! Oh nein, was sollte er jetzt tun? Leicht panisch versuchte er nach hinten zu gehen aber das funktionierte ja auch nicht. Also ließ er die Beine runter baumeln legte sich ganz flach hin und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Seine Hüfte steckte zwischen den Türen fest und der Oberkörper war auf dem Boden des oberen Stockwerkes. Seine Beine berührten noch den Boden vom Aufzug. Super, und jetzt?

„Kenji? Kannst du mir kurz-" Kuroko erschrak als eine heiße Hand sich unter seine Hotpants am linken Bein schob und seine Pobacke streichelte.

„Was zum...!?" Panisch versuchte er sich umzudrehen, aber das ging ja auch nicht. „Hey, lass das! Hör auf damit!" ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen. Er sah nicht, wie Kenji grinste, wie er ihn ansah und sich dann lasziv die Lippen leckte. Nein, Kuroko begriff nicht wirklich was gerade passierte. Wieso begrabschte dieser Kerl seinen Hintern? Spinnt der? Was will der nur tun? Vor lauter Ungewissheit und leichter Angst versuchte er nach Hinten zu kicken, trat aber ins Leere. Da kniff die Hand zu, sodass Kuroko erneut aufschreckte. Doch dann war die Hand weg, und Kuroko seufzte erleichtert auf. War dieser komische Kenji endlich zur Vernunft gekommen? War das alles nur ein Spaß gewesen um ihn ärgern? Bevor Kuroko zum Sprechen ansetzten konnte spürte er wie etwas gegen seinen Hintern drückte, etwas steifes hartes. Kuroko schluckte schwer. Das war doch nicht ernsthaft...Vorsichtig rieb Kenji sein hartes Glied durch seine Hose zwischen Kurokos Pobacken, der er mit den Händen etwas spreizte. Ein leises wohliges Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. Kuroko verkrampfte sich und biss sich auf seine rechte Hand um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Anscheinend brachten nämlich Worte gar nichts. Also ließ er es bleiben. Kuroko versuchte abermals auszutreten aber so nah an dem Übergang der Stockwerke, dass er nicht ausholen konnte, und genau hinter ihm stand ja der Kerl. Dann hörte er ein Klimpern. War das etwa sein...? Kuroko fühlte wie die Hände seine Hüften verlassen hatten und sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten.

„Nein...!" wimmerte Kuroko leise, doch sein Peiniger hörte ihn nicht, und wenn er ihn hören würde, würde dies ihn noch mehr anturnen. Sein Gürtel war offen, der Knopf seiner Hotpants wurde aufgemacht, der Reißverschluss herunter gezogen und langsam wurde Kuroko die Hose fallen gelassen, bis sie auf dem Boden landete. Wieder waren da diese Hände, die zwischen seine Unterhose und seiner Haut fuhren und sein Fleisch zart, aber gierig kneteten. Langsam strichen sie über die Innenseite seiner Beine und ganz vorsichtig und zart über seinen Hoden. Dann war die Berührung wieder weg. Kuroko fing an zu zittern. Im gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Was war denn nur schief gegangen? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sicher würde bald jemand an ihm vorbei kommen und ihm helfen. Würden sie doch, oder? Immerhin wurde er von einem fremden Kerl ausgezogen und begrabscht. Oder würden sie angeekelt wegrennen, oder ihn gar auslachen? Angst machte sich in Kuroko breit. Er war auf sich allein gestellt! Ein eiskalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als er einen warmen Hauch an seinem Hintern spürte. Seine Unterhose wurde zur Seite gezogen so dass man freie Sicht auf alles hatte. Da war es! Eine nasse Zunge leckte an seinem Eingang und ließ Kuroko aufschreien. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, seine Beine wurden weich wie Wackelpudding. Er versuchte sich zu drehen, zu wenden, sich zu wehren, aber es funktionierte nicht. Das gibt's doch nicht! Doch ehe er sich versah, war die Zunge auch schon wieder weg. Alles was zurückblieb war eine nasse Kälte.

Ein Finger drückte sich ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Anus hinein. Kuroko verzerrte das Gesicht vor Unwohlsein. Er biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe um nicht irgendetwas zu schreien. Schon bewegte sich der Finger in ihm. Bald darauf wurde der Finger raus gezogen und Kuroko seufzte schon erleichtert auf, als etwas größeres in ihn eindrang. Zwei Finger bahnten sich nun den Weg hinein. Schwer keuchte Kuroko auf. Wieder sagte er wie ein Mantra dauernd „nein, nein, nein, aufhören, bitte...!" Doch Kenji hörte nicht hin. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Kurokos Hintern zu weiten. Als Kuroko sich gerade an die zwei Finger gewöhnt hatte fing er an sie zu spreizen, worauf Kuroko anfing zu wimmern. Dann kurz darauf dehnten ihn drei Finger. Kuroko liefen die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen. Wieso passierte ausgerechnet ihm nur so etwas? Die Finger wurden raus gezogen und ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere machte sich in Kuroko breit, irgendwie... fehlte jetzt etwas. Aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Und dann war da wieder dieses Geräusch von klimpernden Metall. Ein Gürtel wurde aufgemacht und Kuroko hörte wie er samt Hose auf dem Boden landeten. Kuroko verkampfte sich, als Kenjis erregtes Glied an seinem Eingang sanft drückte. Der kleine Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte Angst, große Angst. Langsam drang Kenji in ihn ein. Ganz langsam, Stück für Stück. Kuroko raubte es den Atem, trotz dass er geweitet und gedehnt wurde. Aber irgendwie... Irgendwie war das ein gutes Gefühl? Ein warmer Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinauf bis zu seinen Haarwurzeln.

„A-aah...?" stöhnte Kuroko verwundert auf.

Kenji grinste sich einen ab. Das war ja so mega geil in diesen heißen, kleinen Kerl einzudringen! Er hatte es sich nicht so gut vorgestellt, aber dies übertraf alle seinen Erwartungen! Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn am Eingang in eine dunkle Ecke zu ziehen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und ihn durch zu rammeln bis er nicht mehr wusste wer und wo er war. Und jetzt da der Aufzug hängen geblieben und Kuroko in der Aufzugstür stecken geblieben ist, war dies die perfekte Vorlage ihn zu vernaschen. Und diese Gelegenheit ließ er sich nicht nehmen! Niemals. Dafür war der kleine viel zu sexy, seine Haut zu zart und sein Arsch zu geil. Und jetzt schien es diesem Kuroko auch noch zu gefallen? Umso besser. Er würde ihm das Hirn rausvögeln! Aber brechen durfte der Kleine dabei nicht. Kein Sichtbarer Beweis sollte übrig bleiben. Also ging er es langsam an, weitete ihn und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Uwah! Es war überwältigend eng in ihm! Bestimmt war er noch Jungfrau. Seine Erregung pulsierte in Kuroko wie wild. Er konnte es kaum erwarten in ihn hart rein und raus zu stoßen. Aber er musste sich gedulden.

Als er ganz in ihm drin war brummte Kenji zufrieden vor sich hin. Er wartete kurz etwas ab und zog sich dann langsam aus ihm heraus, nur um kurz darauf in ihn wieder einzudringen. Dies entlockte dem Kleinen nochmal ein verwundertes und erstauntes Keuchen. Verwirrt sagte er immer wieder „Nein, das kann nicht sein, nein...!" vor sich her, aber das wurde sofort mit dem nächsten Stoß unterbrochen. Es tat so gut den Kleinen zu verwirren. Es tat auch so gut in ihm drinnen zu sein. Kenji genoss es richtig. Genüsslich stieß er immer wieder zu, immer heftiger. Kuroko gab seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Auch das Stöhnen konnte er sich nicht mehr verkneifen. Er war sehr verwirrt über seine jetzige Situation. Es müsste doch eigentlich höllisch wehtun, sogar bluten müsste er! Das stellte er sich jedenfalls so vor, aber er war zu gut vorbereitet worden. Und wieso tat es mit jedem Stoß immer besser? Da umfasste der rechte Arm von Kenji sein rechtes Bein und hob es an. Und mit dem nächsten Stoß blitzten Sterne vor Kurokos Augen auf, seine Sicht verschwamm und er ließ einen kehligen Schrei aus. Grade dachte er, er könnte von diesem komischen Trip runter kommen, da funkelten ihm erneut die Sterne zu. Sein ganzer Körper erzitterte vor Lust. Kuroko ließ den Kopf auf den Boden sinken und krallte sich mit den Fingernägeln in den roten Teppich unter ihm. Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und tropfte hinunter.

„AH...!" schrie er laut auf, als er dachte, er würde schmelzen. Sein ganzer Körper erzitterte unter den Stößen Kenjis. Immer und immer wieder traf er in dieser Position den Nervenbündel Kurokos. Nach einigen weiteren Stößen verkrampfte sich sein Körper vollkommen. Ein heißer Schauer lief seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und mit einem rauen „Nnghaaah~..." ergoss sich Kuroko auf dem Betonabsatz vor dem er stand. Aber Kenji schien das nicht viel zu interessieren. Zwei Sachen gefielen ihm dabei. Erstens wie Kuroko sich verkrampft hatte als er kam. Verdammt wie eng kann der denn noch werden? Und zweitens das Schreien und Stöhnen als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Das alles langte aus, um auch ihn nach kurzer Zeit zum Kommen zu bringen. Heiß ergoss er sich in der tiefen Enge Kurokos. Fest packte Kenji dessen Pobacken. Auch er hatte sich ein heißeres Stöhnen nicht verkneifen können. Dann grinste er erneut und schlug Kuroko heftig auf die rechte Backe. Kuroko, der mit all dem nicht gerechnet hatte und versuchte von seinem Hoch runter zu kommen, zuckte heftig zusammen und verkniff sich aber einen erschrockenen Schrei. Er fühlte aber wie Kenji weich wurde und sich aus ihm herauszog. Noch einmal schlug Kenji zu und riss dann die Pobacken auseinander und schaute sich Kurokos Hintern genau an. Aus dem Anus lief sein Sperma heraus, was ziemlich verführerisch aussah. Verdammt! Schon wieder war er hart. Lange wartete er nicht ab. Nicht wenn dieser geile Arsch ihm förmlich zurief „fick mich hart". Also griff er Kurokos Becken und drang ohne ein Wort der Warnung in ihn ein. Der Kleine war noch nicht vollends von seinem Trip runtergekommen und zuckte immer wieder unkontrolliert mit den Beinen und seinem Hintern. Als er dann fühlte wie er abermals gefüllt wurde, stöhnte er erneut auf.

„Aaaahhh~" Er könnte sich stundenlang von diesem Kenji durchnehmen lassen. Das war das beste Gefühl, das er jemals hatte. Doch da hielt Kenji inne, bewegte sich nicht mehr. Nach einiger Zeit drehte Kuroko verwirrt den Kopf nach hinten, oder versuchte es zumindest. Er sah aus dem Blickwinkel, wie Kenji ihn grinsend anstarrte. Doch er tat nichts. Ein heftiger Klaps landete auf Kurokos Hintern. Erschrocken quietschte er auf. Aber immer noch nichts. Langsam wurde Kuroko ungeduldig und nervös. Er wollte dass es weiter geht. Er wollte wieder dieses geile Gefühl haben. Er wollte, dass Kenji wieder diesen einen Punkt traf.

„Bitte... bitte mach weiter..." flüsterte Kuroko leise vor sich hin. Kenji schien dies gehört zu haben, denn sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wie war das? Ich hab dich nicht richtig gehört~" säuselte er. Kuroko krampfte sich zusammen. Das war ja mal mega peinlich. Aber Kuroko wollte es. Er war süchtig danach. Sein ganzer Körper schrie förmlich danach. Zittrig öffnete er den Mund.

„Bitte, nimm mich... Nimm mich hart... Bitte...!" flehte er Kenji an. Diesem erschien es wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Der Kleine wollte, dass er ihn durchrammelte als ob es keinen Morgen gäbe? Das konnte er gerne haben. Er zog sich komplett aus Kuroko heraus, was diesem ein enttäuscht klingendes Seufzen entlockte. Doch gleich wurde dies durch herzhafte Keucher ersetzt, als Kenji brutal und hart immer wieder rein und raus stieß. Kurokos süßer Punkt wurde immer wieder gestreift und entlockte ihm heißes Gestöhne. Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und tropfte auf den flauschigen Teppich unter ihn. Kenji kannte kein erbarmen, er wurde immer schneller und brutaler. Feste griff er in die Pobacke des Kleineren und schlug dann immer heftiger auf diese mit der Hand drauf. Er genoss es richtig. Aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er wollte Kuroko noch lauter Stöhnen hören. Er ließ mit der Hand vom Hintern ab und griff ihm um die Oberschenkel zu seinem erregten Penis. Er langsam, dann immer fester und schneller pumpte er ihn. Kuroko fing an heftig zu zittern und er kam erneut. Seine Augen verdrehten sich, sodass man mehr weiß als die Iris sehen konnte. Ein befriedigtes Lächrln lag auf seinen geöffneten Lippen.

„Aaaah~" Kuroko ließ seinen Kopf auf den Teppich fallen und versuchte von seinem Hoch herunter zu kommen, aber es blieb ihm kaum Zeit, denn Kenji fing wieder an sich in ihm zu Bewegen.

„Ah, nein...! Nicht noch mehr... Ich... kann aaah, nicht mehr... hnng" unter seinem Gekeuche versuchte Kuroko Kenji mit seinen Worten aufzuhalten, aber dieser grinste nur breit und Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn und den Rücken hinunter. Ja, das war ein Festmahl. So wunderschön und tat auch so gut. Besser als jede Hure mit der er geschlafen hatte. Tausendmal besser! Dieser kleine Arsch war der Beste den es gab, kein Zweifel!

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Kuroko nicht mehr widerstehen. Er war wie benebelt und kam sich wie in Trance vor. Er wurde von zwei Seiten stimuliert und das trieb ihn wieder dazu hart zu werden. Kenji hingegen befand sich im Endspurt. Er war kurz vor dem Kommen. Gott war das geil! Diese Enge und Wärme die ihn umgab... Einfach nicht zu beschreiben.

„Dein Arsch wird langsam locker, kneif mal etwas zu." schmunzelte er. Nach so vielem „Gebrauch" war das ja auch eigentlich kein Wunder, aber es war in ihm immer noch wohlig eng. Kuroko hörte dies jedoch nicht mehr. Er war in einer anderen Welt abgedriftet. Fast schon reglos lag er auf dem Boden und keuchte und Stöhnte nur noch vor sich hin. Kenji ließ von Kurokos Penis ab und klatschte ihm wieder auf die Pobacke. Dies veranlasste Kuroko dazu, sich wieder ungewollt vor Schmerzen anzuspannen.

„Ich... Ich komme...!" Mit ein paar heftigen Stößen ergoss er sich tief in Kurokos Hintern. Ein wohliges Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen. Das war der geilste Moment überhaupt.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruckeln durch den Aufzug. Kenji packte seinen Penis wieder schön in die Hose ein und zog die Türen etwas weiter auseinander. Er holte den Kleinen, noch immer zitternden und erregten Kuroko in den Aufzug wieder hinein und legte ihn auf dem Boden ab. Er selbst richtete sich seine Klamotten wieder als die Türen zu glitten und sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Mit einem „Ding!" hielten sie auf dem 39. Stockwerk.

„Bye bye du kleine geile Hure" grinste er den halb bewusstlosen Kuroko an und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. Er stieg raus und ließ ihn einfach so mit heruntergelassener Hose und mit seinem Sperma, das aus dem Hintern hinausquoll, zurück.

Akashi konnte nicht mehr in seinem Apartment ruhig sitzen bleiben. Kuroko war jetzt schon seit über einer halben Stunde zu spät. Ungeduldig ging er aus der Wohnung hinaus auf den Flur zum Aufzug. Er drückte den Knopf und wartete mehrere Minuten. Als dann einer der Aufzüge anhielt und die Türen sich öffneten bekam er fast einen Herzinfarkt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er auf den kleinen, nun bewusstlosen Kuroko hinab.


End file.
